1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector mounted on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
China Utility Patent No. CN102544796, issued on Jul. 4, 2012, published an electrical connector which comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of conductive contacts received in the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a plurality of contact-receiving slots penetrating therethrough. The contacts are received in the contact-receiving slots respectively. If different types of contacts are needed, then the contact-receiving slots need to be modified to have different shapes or structures to accommodate different types of contacts.
China Utility Patent No. CN2024236033, issued on Sep. 9, 2012, published an electrical connector comprising an insulative housing and a plurality of conductive contacts received in the insulative housing. The conductive contacts comprise a plurality of contacts each with a single contacting beam, and a plurality of contacts each with multi contacting beams. However, a retaining portion of the contact with multi contacting beams, which cooperates with the insulative housing, combines the multi contacting beams together. Thus, the insulative housing needs to be designed with two different contact-receiving slots for accommodating two different contacts. When the arrangement of the contacts is changed, the structure of the insulative housing also needs to be redesigned.
Hence, it is necessary to improve the conventional electrical connector to address problems mentioned above.